


Le chien et la louve

by So_chan07



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_chan07/pseuds/So_chan07
Summary: Sansa venait d'apprendre que la vie n'était pas une chanson. Les princes sont sans-coeur, les chevaliers sans honneur. Il n'y a que le Limier pour avoir un peu de respect à son égard.





	Le chien et la louve

**Author's Note:**

> Personnages et univers appartiennent à Georges R. R. Martin. Se situe après la saison 1.

Sansa commençait à prendre conscience des paroles de Littlefinger et cette brusque chute dans la réalité lui faisait mal. Aussi mal que lorsque la tête de son père était tombeé, que Glace s'était abattue sur lui, maniée par le bourreau.

Dans la réalité les princes étaient cruels, n'avaient aucun cœur. Les chevaliers frappaient les dames – et qui sait ce qu'ils pouvaient commettre sur ordre de leurs souverains. Sansa avait beau prier les dieux du Nord et les Sept, personne ne répondait. Personne ne venait l'aider.

Il n'y avait que le Limier qui ne la violentait pas. Quand elle avait voulu pousser Joffrey dans la vide – c'était si tentant, il était juste en équilibre, une simple poussé aurait suffi – le Limier s'était interposé. Pendant un instant elle avait cru qu'il allait la frapper. Elle avait vu dans son regard qu'il savait ce qu'elle avait cherché à commettre. Mais au lieu de cela, il avait essuyé le sang qui perlait de sa lèvre. Avec les gestes délicats d'un chevalier.

Elle se devait de le remercier pour ce geste. Cette attention minuscule mais qui lui faisait prendre conscience que les chevaliers ne sont pas ceux qu'on croit. Sauf que Sansa avait peur du Limier. Avec son visage brûlé, sa voix qui vous donnait l'impression d'un grondement continu et ses paroles qui étaient tout sauf douces.

_Joffrey utilise des mots doux. Il a une belle voix mais elle prononce des choses horribles._

La vie n'était pas une chanson. Mais sa vie actuelle rappelait une chanson à Sansa. Celle de la Belle et de la Bête. Une chanson où une princesse tâchait d'apprivoiser une bête, mi-humaine mi-animale, et découvrait qu'elle n'était pas si cruelle que cela.

_Le Limier est peut-être ainsi._

En tout cas elle avait un mouchoir à lui rendre. Sansa avait tout fait pour effacer les taches de sang qui s'y étaient imprégnés. Puis ainsi elle aurait une occasion de sortir de sa chambre – elle s'y enfermait de peur de croiser Joffrey. Preste comme une souris, silencieuse comme une princesse de chanson allant rejoindre son amant, Sansa se glissa dans les couloirs du château.

 

* * *

 

— Je t'ai dit de pas m'appeler ser ! Et garde ce putain de mouchoir, j'en ai pas besoin !

Sansa sursauta, mais demeura plantée devant le Limier. Elle devait être forte comme la Belle. Quand la Bête grondait sur la princesse, jamais celle-ci n'avait fui. Mais au contraire, elle continuait à lui parler. Vertueuse et courageuse comme une grande dame.

— Mais c'était pour vous remercier de...  
— Y a rien à remercier ! J'suis pas du genre à taper sur les gamines, c'tout.

Sansa se mordit la lèvre et regarda le Limier partir. Non, il devait rester ! Sans réfléchir Sansa l'agrippa par le manche, accrocha ses ongles dans le tissu. Qu'il la frappe, qu'il lui hurle dessus, tant pis. Mais elle ne voulait pas rester toute seule. Ce qui lui restait de famille était loin, quelque part dans le froid du Nord. Le peu de confiance qu'elle pouvait encore donner, elle ne pouvait l'offrir qu'au Limier.

— Qu'est-ce tu me veux ?

La Belle aurait répondu quelque chose de spirituel, de doux et de plaisant. Sansa n'arrivait qu'à fixer du regard le visage du Limier. A observer les plaies des brûlures, la peau boursouflée.

— J'suis pas ta septa, ni ta mère. Je sais pas garder les mioches. Ils crient et se planquent dans les jupes de leurs mères en m'voyant. J'suis pas non plus de noble compagnie pour les dames.  
— C'est faux !

Sansa porta la main à sa bouche – mais trop tard son cri avait été trop bruyant pour ne pas être entendu. En tout cas le Limier semblait être intéressé par ce qu'elle disait.

— Qu'est-ce qu'est faux, gamine ?  
— Que vous n'êtes pas assez noble pour accompagner une dame. Vous êtes bien plus noble et juste que tous les chevaliers de la Garde.

Le rire du Limier surprit Sansa. Quand elle vit l'homme tendre la main vers elle, elle eut le geste de porter ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Les agissements des hommes envers elle lui avaient appris à craindre les coups. Sauf que Le Limier ne fit que lui caresser les cheveux. Doucement.

— A t'entendre gamine, je mériterais d'être ser. Après tu vas me dire qu'y a des gens qui aiment ma face brûlée.  
— Moi je n'ai pas peur de la regarder.

Le Limier eut un sourire, se pencha vers Sansa.

— P'têtre. Mais elle te dégoute.  
— Non.

Pour preuve elle posa sa main sur les cicatrices, les caressa du bout des doigts. Comme la Belle quand elle osa poser un baiser sur le visage de la Bête, malgré son visage horrible, les crocs qui sortaient de sa gueule. Sansa posa ses lèvres sur les cicatrices, sentit la peau flasque sous ses lèvres. Mais elle n'en ressentit aucun dégoût – contrairement à la peau douce et veloutée de Joffrey qu'elle devait embrasser à chaque fois que celui-ci le désirait.

Quand elle relâcha son étreinte, Sansa craignit un mot acerbe de la part du Limier. Mais en aucun cas elle ne s'attendait à voir le Limier avec un regard triste. Presque attendri.

— Fais bien attention à toi, petit oiseau. Les lions ne feront qu'une bouchée de toi.

Le Limier la laissa là, avec ses doutes et ses incertitudes sur l'avenir. Mais Sansa savait maintenant qu'elle avait un allié.


End file.
